


Midnight Poppyland one-shot #2

by rayjayway



Category: Midnight Poppyland
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjayway/pseuds/rayjayway
Summary: Now an established couple, after a romantic meal Tora takes Poppy to one of his favourite secret spots. Unable to restrain themselves they have passionate sex in the back of his car.
Relationships: Poppy & Tora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Midnight Poppyland one-shot #2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based on Midnight Poppyland by Lilydusk.

“So, did you enjoy the meal?” Tora asked Poppy, draping his jacket over her shoulders as they left the restaurant and then wrapping an arm around her for good measure.  
“It was okay, I got some good photos for the review I need for work, but I don’t know how I’m going to write nice things about the entree, that was blegh.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything to the waiter?” he groaned, “he literally asked you how it was.”  
“I know, but, I didn’t want to be mean!” he sighed then laughed.  
“It’s their job to make your food, if it ain’t good, tell them. Want me to go back and tell them for you?”   
“No, no thank you! I don’t want a repeat of the last time you told someone something for me,” she winced, recalling Tora pinning some poor waiter up against the wall by his throat for daring to glance at her breasts.  
He shrugged, “he had it coming.”

As they reached his car he opened her door for her, waiting patiently as she clambered in.   
“Hey, so, can I take you somewhere else tonight?” he asked as he climbed in the other side.  
“Sure, where are we going?” she cocked her head as he smiled an unyielding grin, something about it making her insides flutter.  
“Oh, that’s a secret.” his voice was low and throaty, oh boy, he definitely had something planned.   
As the car tumbled into life something deep in Poppy rumbled to life too, that familiar urge that she only felt for him. As she glanced over to him he caught her eye, a knowing smirk playing at his lips.

“Not much further,” he said after a while, breaking the silence. They had driven out of town and as Poppy had stared out the window she had noticed the stars come to life, it was beautiful. Although, if she’d asked Tora he’d have told her they weren’t even almost as beautiful as her. After driving up a steep, gravely toad he pulled the car into a secluded spot and turned off the engine.  
“Where are we?” Poppy wondered aloud, “it’s so quiet.”  
“I used to come up here to get away from everyone, no one ever comes up here so it’s pretty peaceful.” he replied, not taking his eyes off her. He had been drinking her in all night; the low cut dress with the sloping v-neck almost down to her naval, the way her ass looked while she walked in those heels, her hair pinned up exposing the skin on her neck. From the second she had put it on he had wanted to rip that dress off.

“You okay over there Tora?” he responded by pulling her face towards her, and kissing her fiercely. She had no idea the effect she had on him, she was literally intoxicating.  
“I want to take that dress off you,” he whispered hoarsely.  
“What, now?”   
“Now. Please?” his pleading voice, dripping with lust was enough to send her body into overdrive, as soon as the words left his lips she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Without a word he opened the car and jogged round to the passenger side, pulling her out and then into the back seat instead. Greedily he felt around until he found the zip at the back of her dress, he was controlling himself just barely enough so that he didn’t rip it off of her. Manoeuvring cautiously in the cramped back seat he slid it down, groaning happily when he saw she wasn’t wearing anything at all underneath.   
“Fuck, not even panties?!” he asked pulling her face to his and kissing her hard.  
“The dress was so tight you could see the line!” she mumbled between his kisses as she fumbled with his belt, sliding his pants off when he raised his hips. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt next so that she could see his perfect chest, trailing her hand across it she pulled her lips away from his and kissed her way down his muscles.   
As she grasped him firmly in her hand she was pleased to feel how hard he was for her, she wiped a bead of precum away with her thumb and he twitched at her touch.  
“Stop fucking teasing Poppy.” he growled. Making direct eye contact with him she wet her lips with her tongue before taking him in her mouth as deep as she could, satisfied when his eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a long low moan.   
She began to move her hand deliberately slowly, in perfect sync with her mouth sucking up and down his shaft, his whole body tensing with each stroke.   
“Fuck me that feels...” he breathed watching her head bob up and down, unable to concentrate long enough to finish his sentence.   
He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, wishing he could reach far enough down to give her that kind of pleasure too, noting to himself to repay her for this later. He barely registered the shift in weight as Poppy stopped what she was doing and positioned herself over him, his dick still firmly gripped in her hand, the head just stroking her warm wet folds. 

His eyes fluttered open wide and he watched hypnotised as she lowered herself down onto him, “Shit kitten, that feels fucking incredible.” She shushed him by leaning forward and kissing him, she didn’t want to hear him talk, she wanted to hear him make those animal noises that told her she was giving him exactly what he needed. As she began to bounce slowly on top of him she knew she was teasing him again, she knew he would be itching to grab her and fuck her harder and faster, but she knew that the feeling of him slipping in and out was as good for him as it was for her. She enjoyed the slow pace and watching the pleasure on his face, she knew how much he loved feeling how wet he made her and after teasing him for long enough, she let him have what she could feel him getting desperate for. Gripping his shoulders she moved faster and pushed herself down hard each time, he bucked his hips to match her pace and pulled her face to his. His kisses were ferocious, making her lips sting as he bit her and kissed her aggressively, completely losing himself. He wanted so badly to stop himself, he hadn’t intended to rush this but he was fucking spiralling, completely drunk on lust he felt the heady desire completely take over.  
“Kitten… I’m so fucking close…” he moaned, clutching her hair in one hand and her skin in the other, his nails nipping into her flesh, “Fuck!” He spat through gritted teeth, pulling her all the way down and burying himself as deep into her as he could. She could feel the warmth spreading as he climaxed into her, leaning forward to rest her head on his chest she let him savour the moment, listening to his heart hammer against his ribcage and waiting for his breathing to slow.

After a minute or two she sat back up and eased herself off of him, reaching into her purse on the front seat for a tissue. He ran a hand over the nail marks on her legs and she winced, “I got carried away again huh?” He grimaced, “Sorry little one.” He pulled her back to him and held her tightly, “maybe next time you should be the one to hurt me? I’d like to see you get carried away like that…”


End file.
